Scary Sunbae
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu betul siapa Daehyun. Dan semua yang mengenalnya dapat dipastikan tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengannya.-/"Just kiss me!"/"Temui aku sepulang sekolah kalau kau masih menginginkan benda ini!"/"Hyung lepaskan!"/'Jangan dihiraukan' Bad Summary-bisa jadi ga nyambung sama cerita - - Pairing : Daelo - BAP YAOI/Shounen-ai/Boys Love- chapter 4 update (END)
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! saya author baru dan ini FF DaeLo pertamaku :)

Mohon bantuannya!

semoga ada yang mau baca dan nge-review yaa :))

.

.

Autor : Park Ga Eul

.

**SCARY SUNBAE**

JUNG DAEHYUN – CHOI JUNGHONG/ZELO

**(DAELO)**

OTHER MEMBER OF BAP

_Ga Eul Park Present_

**.**

**JUST READING**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**-HOPE YOU LIKE IT-**

**chapter 1.**

**.**

Sejak tadi Zelo tampak serius sekali menatap ponselnya. Jemarinya juga terus memencet-mencet layar itu tanpa henti. Sesekali ia memekik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Zelo sedang bermain game saat ini. Membuat Jongup mengendus sebal melihatnya. Haah~ ia jadi dicueki..

"YA!" pekik Zelo saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik ponselnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Zelo mencoba meraih kembali ponselnya. Namun namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu justru menjauhkannya.

"Ya, Hyung! Kembalikan!"

Kini Zelo dan namja itu justru terlihat kejar-kejaran di depan kelas. Sekali lagi, Jongup hanya mengendus sebal melihatnya.

Sudut bibir namja itu terangkat. Disembunyikannya ponsel Zelo di balik tubuhnya. Enggan untuk mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Just kiss me!" ujar namja itu. Seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Andwae! Kembalikan ponselku dan lekas kembali ke kelasmu, Daehyun Hyung!"

Senyum Daehyun menghilang seketika.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah kalau kau masih menginginkan benda ini!" ujar Daehyun datar dan pergi meninggalkan Zelo.

Zelo hendak berkata, namun mulutnya kembali menutup. Tidak jadi. Berurusan dengan orang seperti Daehyun tak akan ada habisnya.

Sekali lagi Zelo menghembuskan napasnya berat. Kembali memantapkan langkahnya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai kelas Daehyun.

Sosok yang dicarinya kini tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam. Earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Zelo menghampiri Daehyun.

"Hyung!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Daehyun Hyung!" kali ini dengan suara lebih keras.

Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan. Tersenyum. Daehyun menurunkan earphonenya dari telinga dan ia sangkutkan pada leher jenjangnya.

"Kau datang?" Daehyun menatap girang sosok di hadapannya.

"Kembalikan!" Zelo berkata agak ketus.

Daehyun terkikik. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapaknya. Memandang intens pada namja yang kini tengah menunduk itu. Entah karena malu diperhatikan oleh Daehyun atau takut akan tatapan tajam Daehyun.

"Penuhi syaratku!" nadanya agak terdengar memerintah.

"Hyung! Aku harus pulang. Cepat kembalikan ponselku!" Zelo meremas ujung jaketnya.

Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di hadapan Zelo. Ia mengelus surai kebiruan Zelo lembut, namun Zelo menepisnya kasar. Daehyun kembali tersenyum. Tubuh Zelo gemetar. Sebenarnya ia takut. Ia takut pada sosok tampan di depannya. Jung Daehyun. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu betul siapa Daehyun. Dan semua yang mengenalnya dapat dipastikan tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengannya.

Daehyun menyentuh lengan Zelo. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kau gemetar." Daehyun kembali tersenyum.

Ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil benda kotak berwarna putih itu dan mengibaskannya di hadapan Zelo.

"Ponselmu masih utuh di tanganku."

Zelo menatap ponsel miliknya. Sungguh. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak dipermainkan terus oleh Daehyun. Tepatnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Itu dikarenakan Daehyun menyukainya. Ya. Daehyun. Dia menyukai Zelo. Mencoba menarik perhatian Zelo dengan caranya sendiri. Tak berpikir bahwa targetnya justru merasa tidak nyaman.

Daehyun menarik kerah Zelo. Menipiskan jarak wajahnya dengan Zelo.

"Jadilah pacarku!" datar. Tak ada keraguan dari tiap kata itu.

Zelo membelalakan matanya. Tatapannya kali ini terkunci oleh iris Daehyun. Tak dapat mengindar.

"T-tidak, Hyung!"

Daehyun meremas kerah Zelo lebih kuat. Sorot matanya kelam menatap iris Zelo. Matanya memanas.

"WAE?" suara Daehyun meninggi. Dilihatnya Zelo tengah mengeluarkan air mata. Zelo menangis.

"Tidak seperti ini caranya.." Zelo menunduk sambil terisak.

"...Kau, kau membuatku takut, Hyung!"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Zelo. Menunduk. Ia menarik napas kuat dan membuangnya kasar. Kembali membuka matanya dan meletakan ponsel Zelo di meja. Ia pergi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Zelo. Zelo yang masih terisak itu melihatnya. Berpikir kalau setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Menolak cinta seorang Jung Daehyun? Itu gila. Entah apa yang akan Daehyun lakukan kepadanya setelah ini.

Zelo menatap satu-persatu barisan buku di hadapannya. Berharap dapat segera menemukan buku yang ia cari. Matanya mendelik ke arah rak paling atas.

"Ketemu!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menggapai buku di tempat yang lumayan tinggi itu. Tubuhnya yang terlampau tinggi untuk ukuran remaja seusianya cukup membatunya kali ini. Zelo memainkan alisnya. Memperhatikan seseliling. Perpustakaan cukup ramai sore ini. Lihat saja, tak ada bangku kosong satu pun di ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Tunggu-

Ada satu.

Tapi-

Zelo melangkah ragu mendekati bangku itu. Ia menggigit ujung buku ber-hard cover itu.

**'Tenanglah, Zelo! Dia tertidur'**

Zelo mendudukan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka buku yang sedari tadi berada di pelukannya itu. Menatap sekilas sosok namja di depannya yang sedang tertidur. Ia menelan salivanya berat. Mencoba meminimalisir suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Takut kalau sosok yang berada di depannya itu tiba-tiba terbangun.

Zelo mengela napas sesaat sebelum mulai meneliti tiap baris kata di dalam buku tebal itu. Irisnya bergerak seiring dengan jari telunjuknya. Tersenyum. Zelo segera mengeluarkan buku tulis dan pena dari dalam tas punggungnya. Mulai mencatat.

Terhitung dua jam sudah setelah kedatangan Zelo kemari. Perpustakaan juga sudah tak seramai saat Zelo masuk tadi. Zelo meletakan penanya asal. Ia mendesah pelan. Merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Dilihatnya arloji di lengan kirinya.

**17.05**

Sebentar lagi perpustakaan tutup. Sebaiknya ia bergegas. Zelo melirik sosok yang masih tertidur pulas di depannya. Mengigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus membangunkan orang tersebut atau meninggalkannya saja dan menunggu penjaga perpusatakaan yang membangunkannya. Dia. Jung Daehyun. Sebenarnya sudah hampir tiga hari -setelah insiden penolakan cintanya oleh Zelo- ia tidak membuat masalah dengan Zelo. Padahal Zelo sudah siap mental kalau saja Daehyun dan temannya, Yongguk, -yang juga pembuat onar- menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Zelo terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tiba-tiba sosok di depannya bergumam tidak jelas dan-

Membuka matanya..

Zelo memundurkan tubuhnya kaget. Kursinya-pun ikut terdorong kebelakang.

"Ze.."

"Ah, Hyung! A-aku.. harus pulang!" Zelo segera merapikan alat tulis dan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Terlihat sekali ia gugup. Sampai-sampai ia kesulitan memasukan buku tulisnya sendiri ke dalam tas.

Daehyun tersenyum. Manis. Dan keberuntungan bagi Zelo -yang tak sengaja meliriknya- dapat menyaksikan adegan langka itu. Kau tahu? Daehyun memang sering tersenyum di depan Zelo. Namun tak pernah semanis dan setulus ini. Justru lebih pantas disebut seringaian daripada senyuman. Zelo membeku pada posisinya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Ne?" Daehyun menaiknya sebelah alisnya heran. Membuat Zelo tersadar sepenuhnya dari ke-terbengongan-nya barusan.

"A-ani. Aku benar-benar harus pulang" Zelo bangkit dari duduknya. Tergesah-gesah sampai kakinya tersandung kaki bangkunya sendiri.

Daehyun terkikik. Sedangkan Zelo menunduk dengan posisi membelakangi Daehyun. Menggaruk tengkuknya dan merutuki sikap cerobohnya barusan. Tanpa memberi salam dan menatap Daehyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpusatakaan. Daehyun hanya dapat menatap punggung ramping Zelo dengan senyum penuh arti.

Belum terhitung lima detik setelah Zelo menutup pintu perpustakaan, pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Zelo kembali. Daehyun melipat tangannya di dada. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada leher kursi. Alisnya saling bertautan. Tapi bibirnya masih setia menyunggingkan senyuman. Zelo menatapnya sekilas lalu bergegas menuju rak tempatnya tadi mendapatkan buku hard cover yang tengah dipeluknya itu dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula. Lupa mengembalikan rupanya. Hal itu sukses membuat Daehyun terbahak.

**'Jangan dihiraukan!'**

Lagi-lagi tanpa menatap Daehyun -yang masih terbahak. Zelo-pun kembali hilang di balik pintu kayu itu. Daehyun akhirnya beranjak. Digerakannya tubuhnya itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menghasilkan suara gemeretak yang sedikit memilukan, namun membuat Daehyun tersenyum lega.

"Aish! Sepeda sialan" pekik Zelo saat melihat ban sepedanya kempis.

Zelo menendang pelan roda sepedanya. Kesal. Sebentar lagi gelap dan ban sepedanya kempis. Jarak dari sekolah ke rumahnya cukup jauh. Itupun bisa ia tempuh dalam waktu setengah jam dengan naik sepeda. Kecuali... jika dia berani lewat jalan pintas. Ya. Jalan pintas. Jalan pintas yang...

Gelap!

Dan sepi..

Zelo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak ada jalan lain kecuali berjalan kaki lewat jalan pintas. Tak ada satupun angkutan umum dengan arah tujuan ke rumahnya. Dan itu membuatnya mengerang putus asa. Baginya tak apa walau harus berjalan kaki. Hanya satu masalahnya. Gelap. Zelo takut gelap.

Daehyun menghentikan motornya. Membuka sedikit kaca helm-nya.

"Zelo?"

Yang disebut namanya –Zelo- mendongak ragu. Benar dugaannya. Itu suara Daehyun. Zelo masih dengan posisinya yang tengah terduduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya. Duduk di atas pembatas antara jalanan dan taman kecil di arena parkir.

"Sedang apa?" Daehyun menegakkan standar motornya dan turun dari motor.

Sedang apa? Ya. Sedang apa Zelo di sini? Bukankah tempat ini juga akan gelap sebentar lagi? Oh tidak. Sudah gelap rupanya. Zelo mungkin terlalu lama menundukkan kepalanya di atas lutut. Sampai benar-benar tak sadar kalau langit sudah tidak berwarna oranye.

Lalu? Ah, menunggu Daehyun. Apa ia sengaja menunggu Daehyun? Ia tahu kalau Daehyun pasti masih ada di dalam. Daehyun. Lelaki itu berjongkok di depan Zelo. Sedikit merendahkan wajahnya agar dapat menemukan wajah Zelo yang kembai menunduk.

"Hei, kau menangis?"

Terlihat kepanikan pada nada bicara Daehyun. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Zelo. Bibir Zelo gemetar. Namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibir manisnya itu.

"J-jangan menangis!"

Zelo menatap Daehyun. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka. Bukan. Bukan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangis Zelo justru semakin keras.

"Y-Ya! Aku bilang kan jangan menangis! Kenapa kau malah terisak seperti ini?" nada bicaranya tinggi. Namun bisa dipastikan bahwa ia benar-benar panik saat ini. Terakhir kali ia melihat Zelo menangis saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Zelo. Dan itu adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Zelo masih terisak saat Daehyun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan saat ia melihat Zelo menagis tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aku hanya menertawaimu, bukannya menarik kerahmu dengan kasar seperti waktu itu. kumohon maafkan aku!"

Zelo membuka matanya. Isakannya terhenti sesaat. Daehyun mengira ia menagis karena dirinya? Menertawai? Maksudnya saat di perpustakaan tadi?

**'Aish, Jung! Kenapa Kau bodoh sekali?'**

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia mendorong Daehyun. Memukul pelan bahu Daehyun. Yang diperlakukan hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Gila? Apa Zelo sudah gila? Tadi menangis, dan sekarang ia tersenyum?

"Wae? Ya! Kau membuatku takut, Zelo." Daehyun memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa senti. Membuat Zelo semakin cekikikan. Ya, Daehyun benar. Zelo terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Kau lucu Daehyun Hyung!" Zelo menyentuh pipi Dahyun dengan telunjuknya. Sebelah tangannya lagi masih melingkar di kedua lututnya.

Daehyun hanya menunggu penjelasan dari Zelo.

"Hyung babo! Aku menangis bukan karena kau tertawai, tahu!"

"YA! Siapa yang kau sebut babo, eoh?" Daehyun menekan Dahi Zelo dengan telunjuknya.

Zelo kembali terdiam. Telunjuknya kini bermain di atas lututnya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Jika kau menangis lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu!" ancam Daehyun. Ia hendak berdiri, namun Zelo menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" tutur Zelo. Ia baru ingat kalau keberadaannya disini karena ia takut pulang ke rumah. Alasan utamanya adalah karena ban sepedanya bocor. Dan jalanan untuk sampai ke rumahnya itu sangat gelap. Dan saat ini sekolah juga sudah benar-benar gelap. Apa jadinya kalau Daehyun meninggalkannya?

"Wae?"

Zelo melirik pada sepedanya sejenak. Begitupun Daehyun.

"Ban sepedaku bocor. Aku harus berjalan kaki sampai rumah. Itu bukan masalah...Tapi..." Zelo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?"

"Jalannya gelap"

Daehyun tersenyum, kemudian berdiri. Tangannya terulur. Zelo menatapnya heran.

"Beri tahu aku jalannya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

Zelo terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Daehyun. Ini adalah kesempatan. Daripada dia harus menginap di tempat ini?

"Eumm.. Kau tahu, Hyung? Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu menyeramkan lagi sekarang" aku Zelo saat sudah duduk manis di atas motor Daehyun.

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini sangat menyeramkan?" Daehyun menyalakan mesin motornya.

Zelo mengangguk. Daehyun hanya melihat siluetnya dari kaca spion. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Pegangan! Rasanya akan seperti kau berada di atas angin" teriak Daehyun sebelum mulai menarik gasnya.

"Ya! Hyung!" pekik Zelo dan dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Daehyun.

Gila! Kau gila Jung Daehyun! Melesat dengan kecepatan di atas normal dalam keadaan memboncengi anak orang?

"Hyung! Kutarik kembali kata-kataku barusan! Kau benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Sangat menyeramkan, Hyung!" teriak Zelo saat dirasa dirinya benar-benar melayang di atas angin. Lagi-lagi Daehyun hanya tersenyum.

Tes..

Tes..

Zelo menengadahkan telapaknya. Menyambut kristal bening yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Hujan. Tidak. Baru gerimis. Satu lagi yang harus diketahui tentang dirinya. Zelo suka hujan.

Matanya terpejam. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Cantik. Sesekali tawa bahagia lolos begitu saja dari bibir itu saat dirasakan air menyentuh kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya tidak basah. Karena kini ia hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket dengan atap di atasnya. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak mengigil seketika saat angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, ia mungkin sudah berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk menikmati sentuhan dingin sang air.

**GREP**

Tubuh Zelo menegang. Jantungnya seperti bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Selain dari aroma parfumnya, Ia juga sudah hafal betul siapa orang yang selalu seenaknya saja dengan dirinya. Zelo mendesah kesal. Ternyata Daehyun belum juga berubah. Ia pikir Daehyun telah berhenti menggangunya seperti ini karena sudah tiga hari ia tidak mendapat perlakuan semena-mena dari Daehyun. Ditambah lagi kemarin Daehyun bersikap normal di dekatnya.

"Hyung lepaskan!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung!" Zelo mencoba melepaskan tangan Daehyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hmm.." tidak mau melepaskan. Pelukannya justru semakin erat.

"Hah~" Zelo hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Ya. Tak akan ada habisnya bila berurusan dengan Jung Daehyun. Ingat itu!

Lihat sisi positifnya. Tubuh Zelo kini terasa jauh lebih hangat. Setidaknya biarkanlah beberapa saat seperti ini.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung" Zelo kembali menengadahkan tangannya. Membiarkannya kembali basah.

Tersenyum. Zelo tahu Daehyun sedang tersenyum di balik punggungnya saat ini. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian langka kemarin sore. Zelo terkikik pelan.

"Hyung. Bisakah kau tersenyum dengan normal seperti kemarin sore?" ungkap Zelo.

Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan. Pelukannya mengendur, namun tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada pinggang Zelo. Ia memutar tubuh Zelo mengahadap dirinya. Menatap tajam pada iris Zelo. Zelo menunduk. Dirasakan wajahnya tengah memanas saat ini.

"Yang sampai membuatmu melamun itu ya?" goda Daehyun setelah dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian kemarin sore itu.

**BLUSH~**

Zelo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kata-kata Daehyun barusan sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Daehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak usah diingat kalau begitu!" Zelo menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Membuat Daehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. Daehyun mengigit bibirnya gemas sebelum mengecup sekilas pipi Zelo.

Zelo mematung. Bukan pertama kalinya Daehyun mencium pipinya. Tapi selalu sukses membuatnya seperti ini.

"Jung, kau melakukannya lagi?"

Terdengar cekikikan khas dari seorang Bang Yongguk dari arah kiri Daehyun. Daehyun dan Zelo menoleh berbarengan. Daehyun tersenyum.

"Aku bosan menunggumu!" Daehyun melepaskan cengkramannya pada pinggang Zelo dan menghampiri Yongguk.

**DEG**

"Bosan?" Zelo bergumam pelan. Dilihatnya kedua namja tampan itu tengah asyik mengobrol. Tangan kiri Daehyun melingkar pada bahu Yongguk.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Daehyun. Yongguk tersenyum.

"Lalu di...ah? Hey!" Yongguk berteriak. Dilihatnya Zelo sudah pergi menjauh.

"Sepertinya kau dapat masalah lagi, Dae!" kikik Yongguk.

Daehyun menatap punggung Zelo bingung. Apa dia berbuat kesalahan fatal lagi? Haish.. Yongguk menepuk pundak Daehyun. Memberi semangat.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja. Kau lebih baik selesaikan urusanmu dulu!"

"YA! Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Ya! Yongguk-ah! Haish.." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Ya, sepertinya Yongguk benar. Tiga hari tanpa mengganggu Zelo kemarin sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Itupun karena Daehyun yang memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Zelo beberapa waktu kedepan. Bagaimana kalau Zelo yang marah? Apa Daehyun akan tahan lebih dari tiga hari tidak berada di dekat Zelo? Dia rasa tidak.

Zelo mengayuh sepedanya dengan kasar. Napasnya memburu. Kesal? Jelas. Apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Daehyun tadi? Daehyun mengaku ia hanya sedang bosan menunggu Yongguk. Bosan.

**'Cih! Jadi kau hanya sedang bosan, makanya kau menciumku?'**

Mencium?

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus perkataan yang ia pikirkan tadi.

'**Sudah pasti hanya permainan. Zelo babo!'**

**.**

'**Tidak mungkin Daehyun benar-benar mencintaimu'**

**.**

'**Ia hanya menjadikanmu mainan'**

**.**

**CCIIITTTT...**

Suara decitan ban sepeda Zelo menggema ketika ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus menarik tuas remnya. Ditatapnya sosok tampan yang kini tengah berdiri gagah menghadapnya. Sosok yang tadi dengan paksa menghentikan laju sepeda Zelo dengan menghentikan motornya tepat di depan Zelo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyung? Aku bisa saja jatuh saat mengerem tadi. Jalanan masih basah kau tahu!" kekesalan Zelo seolah tersalurkan seluruhnya lewat omelannya itu.

Daehyun hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Zelo tadi membentaknya? Daehyun tahu Zelo pasti sedang kesal dengannya.

"Menyingkirlah, Hyung! Aku mau lewat" Zelo hendak mengayuh kembali sepedanya, namun tangan kekar Daehyun sudah lebih dulu menahan stang sepedanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Daehyun bertanya dengan sangat polos. Membuat Zelo tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

**'Bahkan kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, Hyung? Atau hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti ini? Asshh..'**

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" Zelo membuang pandangnya dari Daehyun saat dirasa wajah Daehyun kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"WAE? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh? Pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi!" tangan kanan Daehyun mencengkram kuat kerah Zelo –untuk kedua kalinya.

Mata Zelo membulat sempurna. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa jadi Daehyun yang memarahinya? Yang seharusnya marah di sini adalah dia. Bukannya Daehyun yang hendak meninggalkannya sendiri saat mengajak Yongguk pulang bersama?

"A-apa?" Zelo memekik kesal namun bingung harus berkata apa. Kenapa orang dihadapannya ini begitu tidak peka?

"Kau harus dapat hukuman dariku!"

"MWO? Yang benar saja!" kesalnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menendang wajah tampan Daehyun sekarang juga.

Gerakannya sangat cepat saat tiba-tiba lengan kekar Daehyun terulur menarik tengkuk Zelo dan mulai menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Zelo. Mata Zelo yang sudah membulat semakin lebar. Tubuhnya serasa dialiri ribuan volt listrik saat ini. Seluruh organnya terasa lumpuh. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam tanpa memberontak. Ia terlalu syok untuk melawan ataupun mendorong tubuh Daehyun.

Zelo mengerjap lucu saat Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan Daehyun padanya. Kedua sudut bibir Daehyun terangkat. Wajahnya kini masih sangat dekat dengan wajah Zelo. Dan membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajah Zelo.

**TBC.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng Jeng~

Author comeback dengan chapter 2.. *nyalain petasan.

huwaaah, saya ga nyangka kalau FF saya bakal banyak yang review :))

Padahal nih FF banyak typo dan _hang_ diksi yang bertebaran :P saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak sama yang udah me-review Scary Sunbae.. oh ya, maaf dengan chapter pertama yang tidak disertakan garis pemisahnya, hehehe

Warning buat chapter ini : author ga tau ini rate-nya apa kalo kalian bilang Jung Daehyun pervert di chapter pertama~ haha #Zelo robot mode on.

OK.

Let's Reading

Chapter 2.

Zelo menghentikan langkahnya. Mematung. Sosok yang telah merampas ciuman pertamanya kemarin, kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Zelo hendak berbalik namun –lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat dengan sosok itu –Jung Daehyun. Daehyun kini tengah menggenggam lengan Zelo dengan kuat. Memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Kenapa buru-buru, hmm?" lengan Daehyun perlahan menyentuh pundak Zelo.

Zelo tertunduk. Wajahnya mendadak bersemu merah. Entahlah. Semenjak ciuman itu, Zelo merasa malu bila berdekatan dengan Daehyun. Daehyun meraih dagu Zelo. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah namja manisnya yang kini benar-benar sangat merah.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis kalau seperti ini"

**BLUSH~**

Cukup, Jung Daehyun! Kau membuat Zelo semakin mirip dengan udang rebus. Tak berniat untuk menghentikan aksinya menggoda Zelo, kini tatapan Daehyun pada Zelo benar-benar membuatnya meleleh. Tubuh Zelo bergetar. Ia sangat gugup dipandangi Daehyun seperti ini. Ya. Sebenarnya Zelo beruntung sekali karena namja setampan Daehyun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Andaikan Daehyun adalah namja baik-baik dan berprestasi di sekolah, sudah dipastikan sejak awal Daehyun menyatakan cintanya, Zelo pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hentikan, Dae!" suara mengintrupsi itu sontak membuat keduanya menoleh. Yoo Youngjae –Sahabat Daehyun kini tengah berdiri manis di belakang tubuh Daehyun. Berbeda dengan Yongguk dan Daehyun, Youngjae adalah satu-satunya dari ketiga orang itu yang berperilaku baik. Tutur bicaranya halus –kecuali pada Daehyun dan Yongguk dan wajahnya sangat berkharisma.

Yoo Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun dengan majalah yang dibawanya.

"Ya! Itu sakit!" Pekik Daehyun sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau tidak lihat, eoh? Dia itu ketakutan, dasar Jung Babo" kembali majalah di tangan Youngjae mendarat, namun kali ini pada lengan Daehyun. Beberapa kali. Membuat Daehyun harus menjaga jarak dari Youngjae.

"Bersabarlah sedikit dengannya! Jung itu memang sedikit bodoh" Youngjae mengelus kepala Zelo –yang sedari tadi hanya melongo- dengan lembut. Zelo hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya barusan. Bayangkan saja, seorang Jung Daehyun yang keras dan dingin itu bisa takut –atau setidaknya ia tidak membalas perlakuan dari sosok manis ini –Yoo Youngjae?

"Dia itu memang menyebalkan. Kalau bukan temanku, sudah kubunuh orang itu sejak dulu" Youngjae berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku dengan Zelo. Dan sukses membuat Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Zelo tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Percayalah padaku! Dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya... Dia mencintaimu!" terdengar berbisik pada akhir kalimatnya, Youngjae sukses membuat wajah keduanya –Zelo dan Daehyun memerah sempurna.

"YA! Pergilah Youngjae-ah! Kau benar-benar..."

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi padamu! Panggil aku bila dia melakukannya lagi!" Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya pada Daehyun sebelum bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua –lagi.

Zelo segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Daehyun mulai tersadar kembali dari keterpakuannya pada sosok Youngjae. Oh, tidak. Lagi-lagi gerakannya tidak secepat Daehyun. Daehyun menarik pinggang Zelo dan memeluknya.

"Kau selalu pergi diam-diam. Apa kau ingin aku menghukummu seperti kemarin?"

Zelo bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya perkataan Youngjae barusan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadapnya dan Daehyun.

"H-Hyung. Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku hanya ingin ke toilet." Zelo berusaha mendorong tubuh Daehyun dengan sedikit tenaganya. Ia hampir lupa tujuannya izin keluar kelas pada jam pelajaran Kim Seonsaengnim adalah karena ia ingin pergi ke toilet.

Toilet?

Daehyun menyeringai. Pikiran kotor sekejap mendominasi di dalam otaknya. Ia melepaskan dekapan posesifnya pada Zelo dan membiarkannya pergi.

**.**

Zelo menekan tombol kecil pada closet-nya sembari merapikan ujung seragamnya yang sedikit terangkat. Menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit basah dan berjalan keluar.

DEG

**'Mati kau, Zelo!'**

Seharusnya ia sadar kalau Daehyun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja dengan alasan konyol seperti itu. Seringaian menakutkan tercetak sempurna pada wajah Daehyun. Sepertinya Daehyun akan menghabisinya sekarang juga.

Daehyun dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Zelo kembali masuk ke dalam kamar toilet. Membuat Zelo otomatis terduduk manis di atas closet –yang tertutup itu. Zelo menelan salivanya berat. Daehyun benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengunci kamar toilet tanpa mengalihkan tatapan 'lapar'nya pada Zelo.

"H-hyu...mmph."

Zelo sempat melawan sebelum Daehyun dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan kasar. Tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan Daehyun yang mungkin sudah hilang akal saat ini. Lumatan demi lumatan dilayangkan Daehyun di atas bibir Zelo. Lengan kekarnya menekan tengkuk Zelo demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mata Zelo terpejam. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini adalah ciuman keduanya setelah kemarin Daehyun juga merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Pasrah. Zelo mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Daehyun, sementara Daehyun tengah memutarkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri demi menikmati setiap jengkal dari bibir Zelo.

"Eunghh..hh.." Zelo melenguh saat dirasakan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya semakin menipis. Daehyun yang melihat wajah pucat Zelo terpaska harus menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat.

Zelo menghirup oksigen bebas di sekitarnya dengan segera. Matanya masih terpejam. Tubuhnya lemas, beruntung lengan Daehyun masih melingkar pada lehernya. Daehyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh membuatnya tidak tahan lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali menerjang bibir namja manis-nya itu.

Mulut Zelo yang tengah terbuka saat itu memudahkan Daehyun untuk dengan segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Zelo. Menjelajahi setiap sudutnya dan berhenti sejenak untuk bermain-main dengan lidah Zelo. Zelo tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan alamiah dari bibirnya.

Ciuman Daehyun turun ke area leher Zelo. Dijilatinya dengan penuh nafsu leher putih itu oleh Daehyun.

"Ahh..hh.. Hyungg.." Zelo mendesah hebat atas perlakuan namja yang belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Daehyun menggigit kecil leher Zelo beberapa kali. Menciptakan beberapa bercak merah di sana. Zelo hanya dapat menjambak kasar rambut Daehyun. Seakan lupa keberadaannya saat ini, Daehyun mulai membuka paksa kancing seragam Zelo.

Satu..

Dua..

"Hyungg!" Zelo menahan jemari Daehyun sebelum Daehyun kembali membuka kancing seragamnya untuk ketiga kalinya

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Zelo mengisyaratkan Daehyun untuk tidak melakukannya lebih dari ini. Sudut mata Zelo mengeluarkan cairan bening. Zelo menangis? Bagaimana tidak? Hey, ini pelecehan kau tahu?

Daehyun menegakan tubuhnya. Memandang cemas pada sosok yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya. Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Ia membuat Zelo kembali mengeluarkan air mata dari irisnya yang cantik itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" kesadaran Daehyun benar-benar sudah kembali saat ini. Dengan segera ia memasang kembali dua kancing seragam Zelo yang barusan ia buka dengan paksa. Ia memeluk tubuh Zelo dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Zelo!"

Daehyun membantu Zelo untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamar toilet, kemudian bergegas merapikan penampilannya –dan Zelo yang cukup berantakan itu. Daehyun menghapus jejak air di pipi Zelo.

"Uljima! Maaf, a-aku tadi sedikit lepas kendali. Maafkan aku!" Daehyun mencoba menenangkan Zelo. Ia sangat menyesal membuat Zelo kembali menangis. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Zelo menangis. Hatinya seakan hancur melihat Zelo mengeluarkan air mata.

Zelo terdiam menatap lantai. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas akibat perlakuan Daehyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Jemarinya mencengram kuat ujung kemejanya. Kesal? Sepertinya tidak. Entahlah. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal walau Daehyun telah melakukan hal sekotor ini terhadapnya. Apa mungkin hatinya sudah mulai terbuka untuk Daehyun?

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung"

Zelo melangkah girang keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Dua buah buku kini tengah bertengger manis dalam genggamannya. Senang? Ya. Zelo sangat senang hari ini. Moon Jongup sahabatnya kini sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Setelah lebih dari seminggu meninggalkan sekolah karena harus menjenguk neneknya yang sakit di Jepang, Jongup akhirnya kembali mengisi bangku kosong di sebelah Zelo.

Zelo hanya dapat mengendus pasrah saat Jongup menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya ke perpusatakaan. Zelo paham betul sahabatnya itu masih sangat lelah. Bahkah Jongup sempat tertidur saat pelajaran Matematika.

Zelo menatap lapangan basket yang sedikit ramai saat ini.

DEG

Zelo segera menenggelamkan kepalanya saat siluet 'orang itu' tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Ya. Orang itu adalah Jung Daehyun. Zelo hampir lupa kalau hari ini kelas Daehyun ada pelajaran olahraga. Eh? Sejak kapan Zelo mengingat jadwal pelajaran seorang Jung Daehyun?

Beruntunglah Daehyun masih dapat menangkap bayangan Zelo yang sudah hampir berbelok itu dengan cermat. Dengan gerakan _three point_, Daehyun melempar bola basket di tangannya sampai memasuki ring, lalu bergegas menghampiri –mengejar Zelo.

"Hey!"

Zelo terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba telapak Daehyun menyentuh pundaknya. Daehyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung atas reaksi berlebihan dari Zelo. Daehyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dan kini senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau melihatku bermain basket. Kenapa tidak menoleh?" Daehyun menyelidiki.

Lama tak ada jawaban. Daehyun hanya melihat Zelo memainkan bibirnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Zelo tengah gugup saat ini. Entah pergi kemana semua keberaniannya tempo hari. Memang dasar Jung tidak peka. Daehyun hanya melambaikan telapaknya di hadapan Zelo.

"A-aku...tidak lihat Hyung." bohong Zelo. Wajahnya masih belum mau terangkat.

Daehyun tersenyum. Mulai memahami rupanya. Dan berpikir mungkin ini efek perbuatannya kemarin.

"Ayolah, BabyZel! Aku hanya lepas kendali kemarin!" Daehyun mengangkat wajah Zelo untuk menatapnya.

Zelo mengembungkan pipinya. Sangat lucu. Seketika keberaniannya muncul kembali saat melihat Daehyun tersenyum sangat lembut. Kedua tangannya yang memegang buku besar itupun terangkat dan mulai menghantamkannya pada lengan Daehyun dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku? Mencontoh Youngjae babo itu, eoh?" Daehyun memekik kesal sambil menahan tangan Zelo yang tak henti-henti memukulinya.

"Kau benar-benar orang jahat! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Aku membencimu, Hyung!" bibir Zelo bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tidak. Jangan menangis.

"Aish. Hentikan! Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Kumohon jangan menangis." mohon Daehyun dengan wajah yang memelas.

Zelo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia kini baru menyadari bahwa Daehyun benar-benar takut melihatnya menangis.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan."

Daehyun menurut. Ia hendak berbicara namun Zelo lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan buku besar di tangannya.

"Dan jangan ikuti aku!"

**.**

Jam makan siang.

Zelo terpaksa menarik Jongup –yang masih setengah sadar itu ke kantin karena sejak istirahat pertama –ceritanya istirahatnya dua kali- Jongup sama sekali tidak makan apa-apa. Ia takut sahabatnya itu jatuh sakit.

"YA! Jonguppie~ Jangan tidur lagi! Ayo cepat makan!" Zelo menguncang-guncangkan bahu Jongup –yang duduk di depannya dengan sangat keras. Jongup mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali melahap roti di tangannya. Namun tak berapa lama, kepala Jongup sudah bersandar manis kembali di atas meja

"Aishh..kau ini!"

Zelo hendak memarahi Jongup lagi ketika seseorang tiba-tiba melompat ke atas mejanya.

"YA, Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kini omelannya justru tumpah pada sosok Jung Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum tolol –sambil berjongkok di atas meja.

Daehyun tak mengubris. Tangannya justru terulur pada kotak susu di sebelahnya.

TAK'

"Ya! Sakit~" teriak Daehyun saat Zelo memukul tangannya.

"Itu milikku, Hyung!" Zelo menjauhkan kotak susu miliknya dari jangkauan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus jemarinya yang terasa perih.

"Aku kan hanya ingin minta."

Jujur. Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini juga. Melihat pose Jung Daehyun yang menggelikan itu sungguh membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik.

Zelo menjulurkan lidahnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan Youngjae pikir Daehyun. Atau jangan-jangan Youngjae telah meracuni otak namja manis-nya itu? Entahlah.

Zelo segera meminum susu dari dalam kotak itu sampai habis sebelum Daehyun kembali ingin merebutnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Daehyun sehingga namja itu justru terlihat menyeringai. Dan sialnya seringaiannya itu biasanya adalah sebuah pertanda buruk.

Benar saja.

Daehyun menarik tengkuk Zelo dan dengan sigap langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Zelo. Daehyun menyedot seluruh cairan putih di dalam mulut Zelo sampai benar-benar habis. Pipi Zelo yang semula menggembung bahkan sudah kembali seperti semula. Daehyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup kilat bibir Zelo.

Zelo mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya sepertinya belum menangkap dengan jelas tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Padahal, aku hanya ingin meminumnya dengan normal. Tetapi kau memaksaku melakukannya!" bisik Daehyun tepat di telinga Zelo.

Daehyun melompat turun dan pergi meninggalkan Zelo dengan pipi yang tengah memerah hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Adegan tadi disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata. Zelo menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

**'Daehyun sialah!'**

**TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong Readers!

Ah, jongmal mianhae! *deep bow. Maafkan author tidak bertanggung jawab ini~ sedikit curcol, kemarin-kemarin author sedang sibuk. Author jadi panitia Pensi di sekolah. FF ini jadi saya abaikan~ mianhae ne..

Gomawo yang masih mau menunggu~

Kira-kira masih ada yang inget FF ini gak ya?

Let's reading!

.

.

Chapter 3.

Zelo menuntun sepeda birunya yang terparkir di pojok rumah bercat putih itu menuju gerbang depan. Seperti biasa, ia akan ke sekolah naik sepeda. Namun, manik beningnya tiba-tiba mengeras saat menatap keluar pagar rumahnya. Seseorang tengah memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan pagar kayu rumah Zelo. Zelo menghentikan langkah kakinya.

**'Sedang apa dia di sini?'**

Zelo mengeratkan genggamannya pada stang sepeda biru itu.

"Ya! Kenapa diam? Cepat naik!" suara khas namja di balik helm _full-face_ itu mengintrupsi Zelo untuk segera naik ke motornya. Zelo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau." Namja manis itu justru melanjutkan kegiatan menuntun sepedanya tanpa menghiraukan perintah orang itu.

"Letakkan di sana, atau aku akan menyayat ban sepedamu!" ancam namja di atas motor hitamnya itu.

Ancaman. Selalu ancaman yang dikeluarkannya. Dasar bodoh.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus mengganggu hidupku, Sunbae-nim?" kali ini Zelo berkata agak formal.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak mau naik-"

"Arasseo! Aku tahu." Dengan kesal, Zelo meninggalkan sepeda birunya di pekarangan kecil rumahnya dan naik ke atas motor orang menyebalkan itu. Sunbae-nya itu memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditentang.

"Pegangan!"

"Andwae."

"Ck." Orang itu menarik paksa lengan Zelo untuk memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ya! Daehyun hyung!" kesalnya, tapi tangannya tetap melingkar di pinggang Daehyun.

**.**

"Hyung, kenapa kau berbelok? Itu bukan jalan menuju sekolah." Pekik Zelo saat Daehyun memutar arah kemudinya. Daehyun tersenyum di balik helm-nya.

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan ke sekolah 'kan?"

"Ya! Kau mengajakku membolos, eoh? Cepat putar balik!" Zelo memukul pelan bahu Daehyun dengan kesal.

"Aku mau mengajakmu bersenang-senang!" jawab Daehyun datar sambil terus fokus menatap jalanan. –menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpanya dan Zelo saat berkendara.

"YA! JUNG DAEHYUN! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"JANGAN TERIAK DI KUPINGKU?"

"Turunkan aku!" rengek Zelo tidak mau diam dan membuat namja di depannya kesulitan mengendalikan kemudinya.

"Ya! bisa diam tidak? Aku tidak akan macam-macam! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Memangnya aku percaya? Setelah kau pernah melakukan hal yang..." Zelo menelan kalimat terakhir yang ingin ia ucapkan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk 'itu', BabyZel!" mengerti, Daehyun menampakkan senyum jahilnya.

CIUUTT~

"AWW.. SAKIT~ Ara, ara! Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam denganmu!" Daehyun memekik kesakitan saat jemari lentik Zelo mencubit daging di lengan kanannya.

Zelo melepaskan cubitannya saat laju motor Daehyun sedikit oleng. Hey, itu bunuh diri namanya! Namja manis itu mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Berpikir kalau setelah ini ia akan melaporkan Daehyun ke polisi dengan tuduhan penculikan anak di bawah umur.

Daehyun menegakkan standar motornya dan melepaskan helm _full-face_ itu dari kepalanya. Ditatapnya namja manis di sampingnya yang tengah menatap takjub pemandangan di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga. Daehyun tersenyum.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi serangga akan bersarang di mulutmu, Zelo-ya." Daehyun berjalan meninggalkan Zelo –yang masih menganga, mendekati objek pemandangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian namja bersurai kebiruan itu.

"H-Hyung~" sadar, Zelo mengekor di belakang Daehyun.

"AH~ tempat ini tidak berubah sedikit pun." Monolog Daehyun sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menatap genangan air danau di depannya.

Indah memang. Pemandangan di tempat ini, dengan danau sebagai objek pemikat utama, dan pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh di sekitar danau. Jangan lupakan burung-burung kecil dengan kicauan merdunya yang terbang dan hinggap dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain, juga suara desiran air danau yang disapu angin, menambah apik pemandangan tempat –yang entah apa namanya ini.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat seperti ini?" Zelo menatap heran namja yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini tempat favoritku dengan Youngjae dan Yongguk."

"Oh."

Zelo kembali menatap hamparan air danau di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Kini Daehyun yang menatap namja manis di sampingnya. Zelo menggeleng ringan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini! Aku akan belikan sarapan untuk kita." Daehyun mengelus surai Zelo dan melangkah pergi.

Zelo menatap punggung Daehyun saat namja itu melangkah semakin jauh. Daehyun-nya lagi-lagi bersikap normal.

.

Daehyun melemparkan sebungkus roti dan botol air mineral ke pangkuan Zelo, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Zelo. Duduk di atas rumput yang sedikit basah karena embun pagi.

Daehyun membuka bungkusan rotinya dan melahapnya dengan rakus. Zelo terkikik di sebelahnya –juga dengan melahap rotinya.

"Kau sudah tidak makan berapa lama, Hyung?" ledek Zelo.

"Aku lapar."

Daehyun melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. Lengannya terulur untuk mengambil botol air mineral dan meneguknya sampai setengah.

"Ah~" Daehyun mengelus perut datarnya yang baru saja diisi, lalu menatap namja manis di sebelahnya yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan.

"Luruskan kakimu! Aku mau tidur." Daehyun menekan lutut Zelo ke bawah –meluruskannya. Zelo hanya memekik sekali saat Daehyun merebahkan kepala di atas pahanya.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyamankan posisinya. Hembusan angin sedikit mengacak helai poni yang menutupi dahinya. Zelo menatap lekat pada namja di pangkuannya.

**'Kau tampan, Hyung~'**

Zelo tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh kulit wajah Daehyun dengan jemari lentiknya saat ini, seperti Daehyun yang selalu menyentuhnya kapan pun dia mau. Ingin sekali Zelo mengelus surai coklat namja bermarga Jung itu, seperti Daehyun yang selalu mengelus rambutnya di saat dia menginginkannya. Apa ini artinya Zelo sudah jatuh cinta pada sunbae-nya itu? Sunbae yang pernah ia tolak dulu. Apa ia menyesal?

'**Hyung, apa kau benar mencintaiku?'**

"Hyung, kakiku kesemutan!" rengek Zelo setelah lama Daehyun tidur di atas pahanya.

Tubuh Daehyun bergerak, lalu bangkit untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Daehyun mengucak matanya dan menatap Zelo sekilas. Namja berkulit tan itu kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, namun kali ini di samping Zelo. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Zel.." Daehyun mengguman namja Zelo dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Zelo menoleh. Menatap ke dalam iris namja yang kini tengah melayangkan pandangannya ke atas langit biru.

Daehyun melirik ke arah Zelo lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Berbaringlah!"

Wajah Zelo memanas, namun kali ini ia menuruti perkataan sang sunbae. Zelo berbaring di sebelah Daehyun. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan dada. Zelo tersenyum.

"Kalau sedang di sini, kalian melakukan apa?" tanya Zelo tanpa memandang orang yang dituju.

"Banyak."

Daehyun menarik napas panjang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Biasanya kami ke sini untuk melepas penat. Terkadang kami melakukan perlombaan makan, memancing, melempar batu paling jauh, mendengarkan musik."

Zelo tertawa menatap Daehyun, "Hyung pasti tidak pernah menang!"

"Aku selalu menang dalam perlombaan makan! Dan Youngjae yang selalu jadi pecundangnya." Jawab Daenyun dengan angkuh.

"Apa kau menghukumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Youngjae harus menggendongku keliling."

"Memangnya hyung berani menghukum Youngjae Hyung?" ledek Zelo.

"T-tentu saja! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Zelo tertawa renyah. Wajah Daehyun memerah. Daehyun tahu Zelo pasti sedang menertawainya. 'Sialan'.

"Hyung aku bosan! Ayo kita main!"

"Main?" Daehyun menampakkan seringaian yang sedikit samar sambil menoleh ke arah Zelo. Zelo mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Daehyun.

Detik berikutnya Daehyun berguling ke atas tubuh Zelo. Membuat Zelo berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa saat sambil mengerjap lucu. Zelo kaget.

"Ayo kita main!" seringaian kini nampak jelas di wajah tampan Daehyun.

"YA!" Zelo mendorong tubuh Daehyun dan menarik tubuhnya menjauhi namja bermata indah itu. Zelo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya kini memerah.

**'Dasar pervert'**

"Batu, kertas, gunting!"

"YEIY!" Zelo berteriak keras.

Daehyun baru saja mengepalkan tangannya sebagai simbol batu, sedangkan ia mengeluarkan bentuk kertas dengan telapaknya. Itu artinya, Zelo berhak menampar pipi Daehyun. Hal yang sejak lama ingin ia lakukan terhadap namja yang selalu semena-mena itu.

"AH, Jinjja?" Daehyun merutuki nasib sial yang menimpanya.

"Haha, ini akan sakit, Hyung!" Zelo mengusap kedua telapak tanganya sambil tersenyum licik.

**'Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan hal ini padamu, Sunbae-nim'**

**PLAKKK~**

"AKH! Kenapa keras sekali, eoh? Kau membenciku ya?" omel Daehyun sambil mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas.

Zelo tertawa puas melihat reaksi kesal dari sang sunbae.

"Ahaha, mianhae, Hyung! Aku kelepasan." Zelo mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Ayo lakukan lagi! Kali ini aku akan menang!"

**"Batu, kertas, gunting!"**

"HUWAAA!"

"YES!"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, eoh?" Daehyun menatap ngeri pada sosok manis yang kini tengah tertawa di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, Hyung! Ini hanya permainan! Kajja, kemarikan hidungmu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWW!"

Zelo melepaskan jemarinya dari hidung Daehyun. Zelo tertawa melihat hidung Daehyun yang kini benar-benar merah. Daehyun mengusap hidungnya yang sakit dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Demi Tuhan, aku benci padamu, Zelo-ya!"

"Haha, ayo main lagi!"

"Aku akan balas sepuluh kali lipat dari ini. Lihat saja!"

**"Batu, kertas, gunting!"**

**.**

"YEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! YES, YES, YES.."

Zelo meneguk saliva-nya dengan berat. Pelipisnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Berlebihan, tapi itu sungguh terjadi.

**'Mati aku.'**

Daehyun masih heboh merayakan selebrasi-nya. Akhirnya ia bisa balas dendam juga. Balas dendam pada namja manis yang berhasil membuat hidungnya memerah bagai tomat cherry seperti ini.

"Hyung, jangan keras-keras!" rengek Zelo.

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Hyung~"

"Kau yang mulai! Sekarang giliranku!" Daehyun tersenyum sambil mengusap kedua telapak tangannya –seperti gaya Zelo tadi.

"Kalau takut, pejamkan saja matamu!" Daehyun menyeringai sambil meremas jemarinya. Membuat pose seseram mungkin.

Zelo memejamkan matanya. Menunggu Daehyun yang sebentar lagi akan mendaratkan tamparan di pipinya. Daehyun tersenyum melihat sikap ketakutan Zelo.

"Bersiaplah BabyZel!"

Zelo semakin merapatkan matanya. Daehyun pasti akan membalasnya lebih keras, pikirnya.

.

CHUP~

.

Kelopak mata Zelo terbuka perlahan. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Bukan rasa sakit yang membuat pipinya memerah saat ini. Tapi Daehyun.

Daehyun mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Bahkan belum mau melepaskan kecupannya di pipi Zelo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?"

Daehyun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Zelo. Wajahnya belum menjauh. Ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Zelo yang membuat pipi Zelo semakin merona merah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Zelo merasakan tangannya basah. Ia menoleh ke atas langit yang sedikit gelap itu. Gerimis. Tangannya semakin meremas jaket Daehyun.

Tes.

Tes.

Makin deras. Daehyun menepikan motornya di sebuah pertokoan yang sudah tidak beroperasi.

**'ZZRRAAAASSSSS...'**

**.**

Daehyun membuka helmnya sambil mendesah. Ia melirik Zelo di sampingnya. Seragam dan rambut Zelo sedikit basah, namun bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Daehyun tahu Zelo suka hujan. Zelo menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Daehyun juga tahu kalau Zelo tidak suka dingin.

Daehyun melepaskan jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya pada bahu Zelo. Zelo yang sedikit terkejut menatap heran pada Daehyun. Tak lama kemudian, Zelo tersenyum.

"Gomawo."

Daehyun mengangguk lalu menatap lurus pada rintikan air hujan yang membuyarkan pandangannya. Daehyun memasukkan jemarinya pada saku celananya. Sejujurnya, ia juga kedinginan. Angin berhembus sangat kencang.

Lama dalam diam. Suasana riuh air hujan yang menghantam tanah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Zelo melirik pada Daehyun yang sedang menggosok-gosoknya telapak tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan, Hyung?" tanya Zelo cemas.

"A-ani! A-aku hanya bosan." Daehyun berjalan ke belakang, lalu duduk bersender pada tembok pertokoan itu. Zelo mengikuti. Ia berjongkok di samping Daehyun, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan jaket Daehyun dari tubuhnya. Zelo menyodorkannya pada sang pemilik.

"Kita bisa pakai berdua."

Daehyun tersenyum ramah. Lalu menarik tangan Zelo untuk duduk di sampingnya. Daehyun menyelimuti bagian depan tubuhnya dan Zelo dengan jaketnya.

.

"Rambutmu masih basah." Daehyun membelai lembut surai kebiruan Zelo. Zelo hanya bisa menunduk karena kini wajah Daehyun benar-benar dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Zelo-ya" kini jemari Daehyun malah mengelus pipi Zelo dengan lembut.

"Hmm?".

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?".

Zelo menatap ke dalam iris Daehyun yang kini tengah menatap matanya dengan intens.

"Hmm.."

Zelo hanya dapat melihat wajah Daehyun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Iris beningnya mengikuti gerakan bibir Daehyun. Wajah Daehyun merendah dan matanya terpejam. Zelo memejamkan matanya.

.

'CUP~'

.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membolos?" bentak Jongup saat Zelo baru saja meletakan tasnya di atas meja.

"A-aku tidak enak badan." Elak Zelo sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Kebetulan sekali karena Daehyun-Sunbae juga tidak masuk kemarin." Jongup melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau sudah berani berbohong padaku, huh?".

"Bu-bukan begitu, Jonguppie. Maafkan aku!" Zelo menunduk bersalah.

"Apa Daehyun melakukan sesuatu padamu?".

"T-tidak.".

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?".

"Moon~"

"Sudahlah! Aku tahu, kau sudah mulai menyukai sunbae mesum itu 'kan?" Zelo melirik pada Jongup. Jongup menghembuskan napasnya ke udara.

"Dengar! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakitimu." Jongup mengelus surai Zelo dengan lembut.

"Semua orang tahu kalau Daehyun bukan orang baik-baik."

"Daehyun hyung tidak seperti itu.." Zelo menepis lembut belaian tangan Jongup, "Dia baik padaku."

Telapak tangan Jongup mengepal. Namun kemudian ia membuang napas pasrah dan tersenyum. Jongup memang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada Zelo.

"Terserah padamu sajalah!" Jongup menarik Zelo ke dalam dekapannya. Zelo membalas pelukan Jongup.

"Aku percaya padamu."

.

_"Aku percaya padamu."_

Telapak tangan Daehyun mengepal kuat. Daehyun menarik langkahnya keluar dari kelas itu. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar.

"Sudah kuduga bocah ingusan itu menyukaimu." Gumamnya.

Daehyun berjalan dengan gusar. Entah sudah berapa bahu yang ia tabrak. Ia tidak peduli. Bukankah ini memang Daehyun? Bukankah Jung Daehyun memang seperti ini?

Langkahnya terhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Bisa dipastikan Daehyun membolos pelajaran hari ini. Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah Pohon Kenari besar dan mengeluarkan i-pod dari dalam saku celananya.

Daehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon besar itu sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headsetnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Ya!" Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun, membuat Daehyun tersadar dari tidur paginya. Daehyun mengerang kesal.

"Setiap hari bolos, kau itu niat sekolah atau tidak sih?" namja manis itu kembali memukul kepala Daehyun.

"YA!" Daehyun menepis kasar tangan Youngjae tanpa menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Yongguk menatap tajam pada Daehyun.

"Ch." Daehyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Yongguk terulur menarik headset dari kuping Daehyun. Yongguk selalu dapat membaca sikap Daehyun yang seperti ini. Daehyun tidak akan sekasar itu pada Youngjae kalau tidak sedang kesal. Yongguk tahu itu.

"Kau kenapa?" ulang Yongguk yang tadi sempat diberi _deathglare_ oleh Daehyun karena telah merampas i-podnya.

"Kalian yang kenapa? Kalian mau ikut membolos denganku?" ujar Daehyun dengan santai.

Youngjae menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan bertanya. Yongguk meraih kerah Daehyun dan membawanya berdiri. Menyudutkannya pada batang pohon besar di belakang Daehyun.

"A-apa ada masalah dengan Zelo?" Youngaje bertanya sedikit takut. Sebenarnya ia lebih takut kalau Daehyun dipukuli oleh Yongguk.

Moon Jongup baru saja keluar dari toilet saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerahnya dan menghantamkan punggungnya ke tembok. Jongup berdecih saat melihat si pelaku. Jung Daehyun. Meski Jongup adalah teman Zelo, tapi Jongup tahu, Daehyun tidak pernah menyukainya. Begitu pun Jongup yang sejak awal membenci Daehyun. Sikap sok berkuasa dan semena-mena Daehyun, apalagi saat tahu Daehyun mengincar sahabatnya.

"Wae, Sunbae-nim?" Jongup memandang rendah pada sosok yang lebih tua di depannya.

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Matanya berkilat menatap iris Jongup.

"Ch. Apa kau tidak tahu caranya memperlakukan hoobae dengan baik, uh? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sering seperti ini pada Zel~"

**BUG.**

Jongup terjatuh dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan pernah dekati Zelo lagi!" ancam Daehyun dengan tatapan dingin. Jongup terkikik merendahkan.

"Kenapa? Zelo itu teman 'dekat'ku, Hyung!".

Daehyun berjongkok dan meraih kerah seragam Jongup –lagi.

"_He's mine_!"

"Bukankah Zelo sudah menolakmu?" Daehyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah Jongup.

"Bukankah Sunbae hanya main-main?"

**BUG.**

Lagi. Tinju Daehyun melayang pada wajah Jongup. Jongup lagi-lagi tersungkur di lantai dengan luka lebam di pelipisnya.

"Aku mencintai Zelo!"

Zelo hampir saja terjatuh saat lengannya tiba-tiba di tarik seseorang.

"Daehyun Hyung?" Zelo menatap heran pada namja yang masih menarik lengannya itu.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?"

.

**BLAM.**

Daehyun menutup pintu kayu itu dengan keras. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat memudahkan Zelo untuk mengetahui apa nama ruangan ini. Ruang kesehatan. Untuk apa Daehyun membawanya ke sini?

"H-hyung mau apa?" Zelo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Daehyun.

Jung Daehyun menatap intens pada namja bersurai biru di hadapannya. Tatapan dingin yang sulit untuk Zelo artikan. Daehyun melangkah mendekati tubuh bergetar Zelo. Semakin Daehyun mendekat, Zelo juga semakin melangkah mundur. Zelo berhenti saat kakinya menabrak tempat tidur di belakangnya.

"Dae~"

Zelo menunduk saat wajah Daehyun mulai mendekat. Mata Zelo terpejam kuat dengan jemari yang meremas ujung seragamnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi Bibir tebal Daehyun dapat meraih bibir namja manis itu. Bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas yang menyentuh kulit wajah mereka. Namun Daehyun menariknya. Dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke belakang.

_'Jangan mempermainkan Zelo!' -Jongup_

Zelo membuka perlahan matanya. Dilihatnya Daehyun sudah melangkah pergi keluar dari pintu kayu itu.

_'Aku tidak main-main. Aku mencintainya. Dan seperti ini caraku mendapatkannya.'-Daehyun._

"Bagaimana kalau Jongup benar-benar mau mengambil Zelo darimu?" tanya Youngjae terus terang.

Daehyun melemparkan kerikil pada hamparan air danau di depannya.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan?" tanya Youngjae lagi. Kali ini membuat Daehyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau mau menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini? Ch..! Pecundang!" Yongguk yang tengah berbaring di samping Youngjae menimpali.

Daehyun meremas kerikil dalam genggamannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nyatakan cintamu pada Zelo, secepatnya!" Youngjae memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya,

"Kau mau Jongup mengambilnya darimu?"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat.

"Kumohon untuk kali ini dengan cara yang sedikit normal!" Youngjae merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yongguk. Yongguk terkikik.

"Jangan berharap banyak pada orang itu, Yoo~"

"Sialan!"

Daehyun melemparkan rumput kering pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yaish.." Jung Daehyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Matanya menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

**'Cara normal itu seperti apa?'**

**TBC.**

Emm, sepertinya next chapter adalah chapter terakhir deh. Hehe..

Review Juseyo? (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, seperti yang saya bilang, ini adalah chapter terakhir 'Scary Sunbae'. Author ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah setia menjadi pembaca dan pereview FF tidak berkelas ini..

Author Cuma mau bilang kalau author tidak bisa mendapatkan feel di chapter terakhir ini. Entahlah. Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau readers kurang puas dengan ff saya. Saya pernah bilang kalau saya itu author ini baru kan? Wkwk..

Oke deh..

Let's Reading and always Ship Daelo Couple! Ppai ppai!

.

Chapter 3.

"Huwaa~ Jongup.. tolong aku!" teriakan Zelo menggema di lorong koridor lantai dasar.

"YA! Kenapa kau lari, dasar bodoh!" suara Jung Daehyun yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya pun tak kalah keras.

"Shireo, Hyung! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

**BUG**

"AWW.."

Zelo terjatuh. Begitu pun sosok yang baru saja di tabrak atau mungkin menabraknya.

"Mian- ah, Youngjae Hyung! Tolong aku!" Zelo segera bersembunyi di belakang namja manis yang masih memekik kesakitan itu dengan perasaan lega.

Youngjae menatap heran pada Zelo yang meringkuk di punggungnya.

"Zelo!" teriakan Daehyun sontak membuat keduanya menoleh. Youngjae membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini, Zelo-ya?" Youngaje bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya –melindungi Zelo.

"Stop di sana, Jung Babo! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Zelo dengan otak mesummu itu."

"Y-Ya! Apa yang kau katakan, Youngjae-ah? A-aku hanya-."

"Berhenti kataku!" teriak Youngjae saat Daehyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan horror.

"Zelo-ya, kembali ke kelasmu!" ujar Youngjae yang langsung di-iyakan oleh Zelo. Zelo berlari menjauh dengan perasaan lega bercampur...cemas?. Cemas kalau-kalau Youngjae membuat Daehyun babak belur. Ah. Setidakknya ucapan Youngjae waktu itu benar adanya. Youngjae menolongnya menjauhkan Daehyun darinya. Memangnya Daehyun mau apa?

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengannya!" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Aish.. kau ini temanku atau bukan sih?"

"Sebelum otakmu bersih dari pikiran-pikiran mesum, aku tidak mau menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Jung Daehyun!"

"YA! Apa kau tidak mendukungku untuk mendekati Zelo?" Daehyun mengerang.

"Aku bilang 'kan dengan cara yang normal! Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan?"

"Aish.. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Daehyun berkacak pinggang.

"Eumm.." Youngjae mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagunya,

"Bagaimana dengan kencan?"

"Kencan?" Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bisa menyatakan cintamu pada saat kencan. Itu baru romantis~" Youngjae tersenyum simpul,

"Bagaimana?" Youngjae menggerak-gerakkan alisnya naik turun.

"Mendekatinya saja tidak boleh, bagaimana bisa kencan!" Daehyun meninggalkan Youngjae dengan wajah memerah.

"Y-YA!"

"Jadi...Kapan kau akan menembaknya lagi?" ujar namja manis bersurai coklat sambil mengaduk minuman hangatnya.

"K-kau bertanya padaku, Yoo Youngjae?" Daehyun yang hendak memakan potongan terakhir dari roti isinya menoleh pada sosok manis itu.

Youngjae mendesis kesal sambil berguman tidak jelas seperti, 'Tentu saja itu untukmu, dasar bodoh!'

"A-aku tidak tahu." jawaban Daehyun sontak membuat Youngjae bertambah kesal. Youngaje meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja, menatap sekilas pada Yongguk yang juga berada di sana saat ini, lalu kembali fokus pada namja bodoh di depannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti hanya main-main saja dengannya, Daehyun-ah!"

Bahkan seorang Bang Yongguk yang seperti tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan percintaan Daehyun sampai berkata seperti itu. Daehyun menunduk, iris coklatnya bergerak tidak tentu, menandakan ia sedang gusar.

"Aku butuh waktu."

"Kau hanya trauma, dasar bodoh!"

"Youngjae!" Yongguk menepuk bahu Youngaje –menyuruhnya diam.

"Aish! Mianhae." Youngjae melipat kedua tangannya sambil membalik arah duduknya membelakangi Daehyun. Youngjae kesal? Tentu saja. Ia jadi gemas sekali dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa sulitnya menyatakan cinta?" tanya Youngjae tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja sulit! Kau kan tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada siapa pun. Makanya bisa bilang begitu. Apalagi aku pernah ditolak." Kesal Daehyun. Dari tadi perkataan Youngjae sama sekali tidak membantunya, justru semakin memojokkannya.

"Kau pengecut!" Youngjae membalikan tubuhnya sembari menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan?" Daehyun melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul Youngjae, namun Yongguk menahannya. Membuat Youngjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hajima! Kalian membuatku muak! Berhentilah kekanak-kanakan." Yongguk menghempaskan tangan Daehyun kasar lalu menatap bergantian pada Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Sudahlah...Aku mau bertemu Hime!"

PUK!

"YA!" Yongguk memekik saat Youngjae tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Enak saja main kabur!" cibir Youngjae.

"Kau pasti tidak akan dapat pacar kalau terus kasar seperti ini, Youngjae-ah!" Yongguk kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursinya.

Perkataan Yongguk barusan membuat wajah Youngjae memerah. Antara kesal dan malu. Hey, Youngjae itu cukup cantik untuk sekedar menggaet para junior, kau tahu? (ingat mereka bertiga sudah kelas tiga).

"Kalau terus seperti ini, Zelo pasti akan berpikir kalau kau itu hanya seorang namja mesum yang ingin mengganggunya." Youngjae menatap tajam pada Daehyun. Daehyun mengela napas pasrah.

"Arasseo~ Akan kucoba.". Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"T-tapi... Ba-bagaimana kalau dia menolakku lagi?" tanya Daehyun cemas.

"Yaish, Kalau belum dicoba mana tahu?" omel Youngjae.

"Tapi.."

"JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"Huwaa~"

Daehyun mengambil langkah seribu saat kedua sahabatnya itu mengangkat sebelah sepatu mereka di udara.

Daehyun tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada namja cantik di depannya.

"Terimakasih, Hime-ah! Ternyata kau lebih membantu daripada mayat hidup yang mengaku sebagai kekasihmu itu."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum ramah lalu mencubit kedua pipi Daehyun. Sangat kencang.

"Aww...aww.. Ampun, Himchan-ah!"

"Beraninya kau mengatainya seperti itu." namja cantik yang dipanggil Himchan itu masih setia menyungggingkan senyum manisnya, namun jemarinya juga masih setia menarik erat kedua belah pipi Daehyun. Daehyun meringis kesakitan.

"Nde, maafkan aku! Hentikan!AKH.. nanti bungaku jadi rusak."

Himchan akhirnya mengalah. Ia melirik pada bucket bunga Lily di tangan Daehyun. Bucket bunga yang ia rangkai sedemikian rupa agar terlihat cantik. Sayang juga kalau sampai rusak. Ia sudah susah payah membuatnya.

"Sana cepat pergi! Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau Zelo kembali menolakmu karena melalaikan janji kencan pertama kalian."

Daehyun mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas sambil cemberut.

"Aku membencimu!" Daehyun mengikat bucket bunga Lily-nya di jok belakang motornya. Terdengar tawa renyah dari bibir namja cantik itu.

"Nah, Hime-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya~"

"Nde, hati-hati!" Himchan melambaikan tangannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun berlalu dari depan toko bunga milik keluarga Himchan.

"Kau akan mati kalau Yongguk mendengarmu memanggilku Hime!" teriak Himchan agar Daehyun dapat mendengar kalimat –ancaman-nya.

.

Zelo bersenandung riang menatap pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Cafee tempatnya kencan dengan Daehyun. Ia memilih tempat _outdoor_ agar dapat merasakan segarnya udara sore hari. Ia melirik arloji berwarna biru muda di lengan kirinya dan tersenyum. Zelo datang lebih cepat dua puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Betapa malunya ia kalau Daehyun sampai tahu ia datang secepat ini. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun bisa dipastikan bahwa Zelo begitu senang menerima tawaran kencan dari Daehyun. Namun Zelo sangat berharap kalau Daehyun akan datang terlambat, agar Daehyun tidak meledeknya karena datang lebih dulu.

Zelo sengaja belum memesan apa pun, ia takut minumannya akan mencair sebelum Daehyun datang. Dan itu artinya Zelo sudah datang lama sekali sebelum Daehyun. Ia sadar betul siapa itu Jung Daehyun. Namja yang selalu sukses membuat pipinya yang putih mulus itu berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Bukan Daehyun namanya kalau dia tidak menggodanya.

Daehyun memacu kendaraan roda duanya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ia tidak mau sampai datang terlambat ke acara kencan pertamanya dengan Zelo. Setengah mati ia meyakinkan Zelo untuk mau kencan dengannya. Anggukan kepala Zelo waktu itu membuat Daehyun semakin meninggikan kecepatannya.

Bagaimana penampilan Zelo nanti? Apa yang harus ia ucapkan pertama kali saat bertemu Zelo nanti? Bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengannya nanti? Apakah Zelo mau menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya? Ah, jangan-jangan Zelo malah tidak datang karena takut.

Daehyun menggeleng kuat untuk pikirannya yang terakhir.

**'Akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai tidak datang, Zelo-ya!'**

Daehyun terkikik. Ia mengancamnya lagi. Betapa seringnya ia mengancam namja manis itu. Zelo. Zelo. Zelo. Daehyun terus tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Zelo. Wajah Zelo yang manis. Wajah Zelo saat tersenyum. Wajah Zelo saat sedang bersemu. Wajah Zelo yang cemberut saat sedang digoda olehnya. Wajah Zelo yang...

**TIINNNN...**

**.**

**CIITTTTTT..**

**.**

**BRUGH..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darah.

Daehyun melihat darah di telapak tangannya. Darah segar yang baru saja mengalir dari kepalanya. Daehyun melihat banyak orang yang tiba-tiba mengerumuninya layaknya kawanan semut. Kepalanya sakit. Sakit sekali sampai ia tidak dapat merasakan denyut jantungnya sendiri.

Ia ingat... Wajah Zelo yang sedang... menangis...

"Aku mau pulang." Zelo membuang napas kasar sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Dasar pembohong!"

Cukup. Sudah cukup lama Zelo menunggunya di sini. Zelo menghentakkan kakinya kesal, meninggalkan area Cafee yang semakin lama justru semakin ramai. Ini sudah hampir malam. Langit sudah setengah gelap dan Zelo belum juga menemukan batang hidung Daehyun di tempat ini.

Kaki jenjangnya baru saja melangkah keluar dari bangunan bernuansa romantis itu saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

**'Mau membatalkan janji, eoh?'**

Zelo mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat nomor asing tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeo- "

"Zelo-ya, ini aku Youngjae! Dae-Daehyun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!"

"Zelo." Youngjae memeluk erat tubuh namja tinggi itu sambil terisak. Membuat tangis Zelo kembali pecah.

.

Hening di sertai isakan memilukan mendominasi lorong rumah sakit.

.

Yongguk menatap nanar pada kedua namja manis yang sedang berpelukan itu. Mencoba setegar mungkin agar tidak ikut meneteskan air mata. Bahkan Himchan yang sedang memeluk erat lengan kekarnya itu juga ikut terisak. Yongguk mengelus lembut surai coklat Himchan.

"Hyung~" Zelo melepaskan dekapannya pada Youngjae.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Hiks.. Ini salahku.. Hiks, ini semua salahku!" Zelo meremas jaket Youngjae erat. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat Youngjae dapat dengan jelas melihat tetesan air mata Zelo yang turun dari dagunya.

"Ani! Ini semua salah Jung Babo itu! Dasar bodoh! Dasar Daehyun bodoh!" bentak Yongguk entah pada siapa. Himchan dapat merasakan kalau bahu Yongguk bergetar.

.

Kepala Daehyun diperban di bagian dahi. Lehernya diberi penyanggah. Kaki kanannya berbalut gips yang tebal. Tangan dan wajahnya lecet-lecet. Daehyun koma.

Langkahnya melemas saat mendekati tubuh tak berdaya Daehyun. Air mata yang mengering di pipinya tertimpa air mata baru. Zelo menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isakan yang ia pikir akan mengganggu Daehyun.

Tangan Zelo bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah pucat Daehyun. Namun ia kembali menariknya. Ia terlalu takut. Takut membuat Daehyun-nya kesakitan.

"Hyung. Irreona!" ujarnya pelan. Telapaknya kini meremas ujung selimut Daehyun kuat.

"Jebal~Hiks.."

.

.

Zelo membawa seikat bunga Lily sambil tersenyum, walau tak dipungkiri masih terdapat raut kesedihan pada senyum manisnya itu. Jongup mengelus surai kebiruan Zelo lembut. Mencoba menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau khas rumah sakit tempat Daehyun di rawat.

"Hyung, aku bawakan bunga Lily untukmu! Aku juga mengajak Jongup bersamaku." Zelo meletakan bunga yang ia bawa itu ke dalam vas yang diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur Daehyun. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku yang di tarik Jongup ke samping tempat tidur Daehyun sambil mengumam terimakasih pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung~ Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Jongup. Tapi dia sahabatku! Kau benar-benar jahat!" Zelo menggenggam tangan Daehyun erat. Jongup tersenyum.

"Daehyun Hyung, aku juga tidak menyukaimu! Karena kau selalu mengganggu Zelo." Jongup menimpali dengan nada yang dibuat sok kesal.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata caramu itu justru membuat Zelo tertarik padamu!"

Zelo tersenyum. Rona merah terlihat samar di pipinya saat Jongup mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau..Licik sekali!" Jongup merangkul bahu Zelo,

"Haah~ makanya kau cepat sadar! Kau mau aku merebut Zelo darimu?"

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak Daehyun dinyatakan koma. Sudah tiga hari pula Zelo mengunjungi kamar rawat Daehyun setiap pulang sekolah. Hari ini Zelo mengajak Jongup lagi. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka pergi bersama, mereka menggunakan transportasi umum untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Namun untuk kali ini, Yongguk yang sedang berbaik hati mengizinkan mereka untuk naik ke mobilnya. Sebenarnya Youngjae yang memaksa Yongguk. Ckck, dasar pelit!

"Berbanggalah karena kalian adalah hoobae pertama yang menaiki mobiku!" ujar namja bersuara bas itu dengan nada angkuhnya.

Setengah mati Jongup dan Zelo menahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata mereka, berbeda sekali dengan Youngjae yang dengan santainya mendesis jijik pada Yongguk.

.

"JUNG, AKU DATANG!" teriak Youngjae saat memasuki kamar rawat Daehyun.

"YA! kau mau membuat Daehyun jantungan, huh?" pekik Yongguk sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Jung, Aku bersama Zelo~ apa kau tidak merindukannya?" bisik Youngjae tepat di telinga Daehyun. Zelo tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, Yongguk baru saja mengahabiskan tiga potong cheesecake. Howaaah.. keren sekali." Kali ini Yongguk yang tersenyum tipis.

"Jung, Kau jelek sekali kalau seperti ini!"

Youngjae terus berbicara sendiri dengan tubuh tak berdaya Daehyun. Senyum dan tawa mengiringi setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Tapi siapa pun yang berada di sana pasti dapat dengan jelas melihat bahu Youngjae yang sedang bergetar.

Air mata Zelo tumpah.

.

**'aku merindukanmu, Daehyun Hyung!'**

Hari ke lima.

Belum ada tanda-tanda Daehyun akan siuman. Zelo meremas ujung seragamnya. Ia menangis.

"Irreona, Daehyun Hyung!" lirihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.",

"Aku rindu senyummu.",

"Aku rindu... kau menciumku.", Zelo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Daehyun.

"Bolehkah?"

Mata Zelo terpejam. Perlahan bibirnya menyentuh dinding masker oksigen yang menutupi bibir tebal Daehyun. Dingin.

Cukup lama. Mata Zelo terbuka. Kecewa. Apa ini yang Daehyun rasakan saat ia tidak membalas ciumannya? Zelo melepaskan bibirnya dari masker okesigen Daehyun.

"Hyung, cium aku!" air mata Zelo menetes di pipi Daehyun.

.

Jari telunjuk Daehyun bergerak. Gerakan yang sangat lemah dan tidak kasat mata. Zelo tidak melihatnya.

"Hyung." Zelo meremas kerah Daehyun.

"Kumohon cium aku!"

.

Jemari Daehyun kembali bergerak. Kali ini menyenggol perut Zelo. Zelo melirik tangan Daehyun yang dipasangi jarum infus itu dengan alis yang bertautan.

"H-Hyung?"

.

Zelo menatap nanar pada jemari itu. Apa tadi Daehyun benar menyentuhnya? Bahkan jemari itu terlihat sangat lemah.

Hening.

Hanya suara dari mesin yang menampilkan garis naik-turun di samping Daehyun yang mendominasi di seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih ini.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Zelo membaringkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Daehyun. Nampaknya Zelo kelelahan. Jam yang berdetak di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

**JDERRR...**

Zelo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara petir yang menyambar. Matanya mengerjap lucu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Hujan. Zelo tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum saat ini.

"Hyung, di luar hujan!" bisik Zelo tepat di depan telinga Daehyun.

"Aku kedinginan~" Zelo menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Daehyun.

.

Lagi. Jemari Daehyun bergerak. Dan menyentuh tubuh Zelo. Zelo memundurkan tubuhnya bingung.

**'Hyung, apa kau mendengarku?'**

"Daehyunnie hyung?" Zelo mengelus pipi Daehyun sambil terus mengamati jemari Daehyun.

Tidak ada respon.

"H-hyung, A-aku kedinginan.."

Bola mata Zelo membulat sempurna. Jemari Daehyun kembali bergerak. Daehyun meresponnya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Daehyun?

"H-Hyung, k-kau tahu caranya menghangatkan tubuhku 'kan?"

Jemari Daehyun bergerak semakin kuat.

"Daehyunnie Hyung, bibirku sangat dingin.."

Kelopak mata Daehyun bergerak lirih. Terlihat begitu kesulitan Daehyun membuka kelopak matanya yang telah terpejam lima hari itu. Iris Zelo memanas. Zelo bahagia Daehyun bisa meresponnya. Zelo tersenyum simpul.

**'Dasar namja mesum!'**

_"Keajaiban. Daehyun tidak mengalami gegar otak! Hanya luka luar pada bagian kepalanya. Namun patah tulang yang dideritanya cukup parah. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pemulihan."_

Kelopak itu terbuka dan menampakkan iris Daehyun yang terlihat sayu. Daehyun bergumam tidak jelas.

"H-hyung? A-akan kupanggil dokter!" Zelo hendak berlari keluar sebelum tangan Daehyun tiba-tiba menggenggem pergelangan tangannya. Daehyun melepas masker oksigennya.

"YA! Apa yang kaulakukan, Hyung?"

Zelo dapat melihat seringaian lemah dari namja di hadapannya.

"Kaubilang ingin dicium?" ujar Daehyun pelan. Wajah Zelo memanas. Benar dugaannya.

**'Dasar mesum!'**

Zelo memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Daehyun. Lengan Daehyun terulur meraih tengkuk Zelo. Zelo menumpukan kedua telapaknya di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Daehyun. Bibir mereka bertemu.

Daehyun melumat bibir namja manis di atasnya. Dan Zelo...dia membalasnya. Daehyun tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Semakin menekan tengkuk Zelo, menuntut lebih. Zelo mendesah. Sengaja?

Kalau saja Daehyun tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa dipastikan malam ini Zelo akan menjadi milik Daehyun sepenuhnya.

FIN.

*DZIGGG~

.

.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu?".

"Eum.." Zelo mengangguk malu.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik, Zelo-ya." namja di depan Zelo membelai lembut surai merah muda Zelo.

Wajah Zelo memerah mendengar pujian dari sang kekasih. Kekasih?

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Sama sepertimu, Tuan Jung."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya ke udara –memanggil pelayan.

"Dua Cheesecake dan dua Coffee Late."

.

**BUG**

"YA! Moon Jongup, kau mau apa?" Youngjae menendang uluh hati Jongup. Jongup memekik sambil memegangi dadanya.

"AKH, Apa yang kaulakukan, chagi? Aku hanya ingin menciummu, memangnya salah?"

Mendengar penuturan dari sang kekasih membuat pipi Youngjae memerah.

"Mian. Aku hanya reflek." Youngjae memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kau kasar sekali."

Bibir Youngjae semakin mengerucut dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Jongup menarik dagu Youngjae untuk menatapnya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

Jongup menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae. Melumatnya. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam lewat sebuah ciuman sederhana.

.

.

Zelo memakan cheesecake-nya dengan lahap. Ia baru menyadari betapa lezatnya makanan yang digilai oleh sang kekasih. Daehyun tersenyum melihat pipi namja manisnya yang tengah terisi penuh oleh kue. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Zelo-ya, ada krim di bibimu."

"Eh?" Zelo mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Bukan di situ."

Tangan Daehyun tiba-tiba terulur menarik dagu namja bersurai merah muda itu.

.

**CHUP~**

"Tapi di sini." Ujar Daehyun tepat di depan bibir Zelo.

Daehyun kembali duduk di bangkunya, sedangkan sang namja manis masih terpaku dengan wajah yang merona merah.

**'Mesum'**

**.**

REAL FIN~

Wkwk..

Akhirnya ya Allah! Nih FF kelar juga.. hehe, makasih, makasih, makasih! Makasih buat semuanya~ *deep bow sambil lap ingus..

Doakan author kembali dengan FF Daelo berikutnya.. Saranghae juseyo~


End file.
